


What's your name, man?

by haloburns



Series: When You Smile, I Am Undone [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Baby Names, Gen, Multi, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They try to settle on names for the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's your name, man?

"I get to name the kids if you get to give them your all's last names," Eliza said, a baby name book in her hand. Alex turned from his desk, an affronted look on his face.

"Why is that fair?"

"Literally, no one's going to think the kid is mine so  _I_ get to pick their first name." For emphasis, she stuck her tongue out, giggling as Alex turned away, pouting.

"Eliza has a point, Alex," John said, returning with snacks from the kitchen. He settled on the bed, hugging Eliza close. He leaned down to kiss her stomach. "Plus, you'd probably name the kid George."

"And what, exactly, is  _wrong_ with the name George?"

"If we're naming the kid after  _anyone's_ dad, it's mine," Eliza said. 

"Not like I'm gonna name our kid Henry." There was a bitter undertone to his voice, making Eliza's face pinch. She rubbed his arm and snuggled closer.

"Philip Laurens-Hamilton doesn't sound terrible, does it, Alex?" He shook his head instead of speaking, which John found concerning. He sat up, a frown already deep on his face.

"Alex, what's up?" His words were mumbled and John stood to hear him better. Eliza got up and waddled to the desk as well.

"As long as we can name the next one Rachel..." Immediately, John and Eliza relaxed. He wanted to name a child after his mother. They each hugged him close, John kissing his cheek, Eliza stroking his hair. Alex kissed Eliza's stomach, smiling as the baby kicked.

"Philip, you'll blow us all away..."

**Author's Note:**

> how the fuck did a cute drabble end up with a slight bit of angst into it???????
> 
> anyway! follow my writing blog @ writingatnight--runningoutoftime.tumblr.com or my main blog @ young-scrappy-and-gay.tumblr.com for more shenanigans


End file.
